Zero Ways To Say Goodbye
by LittleMissKlainer
Summary: After Kurt and Blaine's break-up, Rachel has some help with Brittany (and Eli) to try to get the 2 boys back together, also, Kurt learns the truth about Blaine's so called 'cheating.' One-shot.


"Kurt! Hey Kurt!" Rachel rushed after the boy, her heels clicking. "Slow down!"

Kurt stopped walking and turned around. "I was walking. So I don't understand why you would need to run, especially in heels that high."

"They aren't _that _high!" She argued. "I can't believe you would say something like that!"

They started walking down the streets of New York together. It was dark with a few sources of light here and there. The cold, misty air caused little puffs of air to come out of their mouths with every breath.

"Can't believe I would say what?" He started at the girl with a dumb-founded look on his face.

Rachel glared at him. "You know what I'm talking about."

He shook his head. "No, I really don't."

Kurt stuck out his arm in front of Rachel and paused for a while to prevent her from bumping into the couple walking in front of them. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you lying to that man!" She exclaimed as they continued to stroll along. "Kurt, you told him you were single when he asked you if you were engaged!"

"Oh yeah!" Kurt nodded at the memory. "Why did he ask that anyways?"

A car passing by honked loudly. Rachel jumped in surprise and stared at the car. She looked ahead and saw Kurt was further away. Not that far away, but further away than Rachel wanted him to be. She scurried so she was standing by him again.

"Because you were wearing the friendship ring we bought together because it was... No wait! We are not talking about that! How can you lie to someone about your relationship status? What if Blaine was there and he heard you say that? Do you know how hurt he would be right now if he knew?"

She stared at him in shock as casually shrugged. "You mean, you don't care about Blaine being heartbroken?"

Kurt shrugged once again. "Why would he care? It's not like we're dating anymore or anything."

"Yes you are! You never broke-up with him or anything. Kurt? Listen to me!" Rachel stood in front of him and turned to face her roommate, walking backwards, she said, "Blaine loves you, and you love him."

An awkward cough came from the boy who was trying to act casual. Kurt tried to change the topic. "Don't walk backwards. You'll end up hurting yourself."

She looked at him in shock. "How do you fall out of love with your high school sweetheart?"

After Rachel had said this, Kurt slightly glared at her. "You mean like how you fell out of love with Finn?"

Rachel opened her mouth to argue back, but Kurt didn't let her.

"You dumped Finn for a boy you kissed 3 days after meeting him, why do you care so much about what I say about who I'm dating anyways?"

A loud clang came from where Rachel bumped into a metal pole. She whimpered an 'ow' and rubbed the back of her head. Kurt stifled a giggle. She glared it him. "Don't laugh. That really hurt."

"Oh look, we're here! Goodnight, Rachel!" Kurt practically ran into the apartment.

Rachel groaned in frustration. If Kurt wasn't going to talk to her, maybe he would talk to someone else.

* * *

_Knock knock._

"Just wait right there!" Kurt called as he rushed towards the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see who he saw. "Brittany?"

The girl smiled at him. But then, she suddenly reached out and slapped him. "How dare you?!"

"Excuse me? You're the one who just slapped me for no particular reason! What did I do?!"

"How dare you not remember what you did!" Another slap.

Kurt looked at her in shock. "Wha-"

Brittany went to slap him once more, but Kurt grabbed her arm.

"No, no, no. No more slapping."

She scowled at him, but put her hand down by her side.

As he rubbed the spot where he was slapped, he motioned her to enter. Brittany smiled a bit at him for a second and went inside. Kurt shut the door.

"Why are you here? Wait.. Is this about me telling that man about how I'm single? How did you know about that?"

"Rachel told me." Brittany said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "My precious unicorn, Mr. Broccoli Head told Finn that he doesn't know if you two are still dating. I thought you love him."

"I never said that I didn't love him!" Kurt exclaimed.

"So," Brittany started with a smile, "You still love him?"

"I never said I did!"

"But you said that you never said that you don't love Other Dolphin after I said that I thought you loved him."

By the time she had said the word 'said' twice, Kurt was perplexed. "Excuse me?"

She nodded. "Ok. You're excused."

"Excused from what?"

"I don't know. You're the one who wanted to be excused." Brittany pointed out.

Kurt glanced at her. "I was asking a question."

"Yeah, I know. You were asking to be excused and I excused you."

Kurt inhaled a sharp breath. "Ok then."

When Kurt least expected it, Brittany smacked him as hard as she could across his face. As soon as she did, he let out a loud scream of pain.

Kurt shrieked loudly. "Why would you do that?!"

Brittany whimpered. "I'm sorry! I just wanted you and the hobbit to make up and make out."

Surprised, Kurt had to take a moment to realize what was going on. "Oh.. Sorry! Don't cry!"

Sure enough, she stopped crying. "Ok!"

They stood (well Kurt stood, Brittany found a chair and sat down) silently.

_I'm going to kill Rachel, _Kurt thought

After a few moments of silence, Brittany spoke up, "I brought someone over. He's outside." She stood up, walked towards the door, and opened it.

An un-familiar boy stepped inside.

"You look nothing like your picture."

"Um... Britt?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm?"

"Who's this?" Kurt reffered to the boy who had just entered the house.

Brittany stood between them. "Kurtie, Meet Eli C, who is surprisingly not a lighthouse. He's a big liar."

"You brought Eli C? The boy Blaine cheated on me with?"

Eli scoffed and chuckled a bit. "Yeah, sure, 'cheated'."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Me and Blaine never did anything. I said hi to him, he waved, he stepped inside, and after 3 minutes of awkward silence, he left." Eli said. "He practically ran out the door."

Kurt shook his head. "But Blaine said you two had a one night stand."

"A one night stand?" Eli repeated. "He hadn't even said 2 words to me let alone a one night stand."

"Why would Blaine need one night stand? Doesn't he need more night stands to put his hair gel in?" Brittany questioned. "I have 6 of them. He can have one if he wants."

Eli stared at Brittany as if she was an alien.

Just then, Rachel walked into the room.

"Hey Kurt, I-" Rachel stopped as soon as she saw Eli. "Hello Mysterious Stranger... Not to sound rude but, why are you here?"

"I brought him." Brittany avowed.

Rachel looked at her with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Because you told me too."

Rachel shook her head. "I told you to convince Kurt to talk to Blaine."

"You did?" Kurt asked. "Well, I guess your plan worked because I'm going to talk to him right now. Rachel, pack your bags, we're going to McKinley"

* * *

Blaine was sitting in the same place, in front of the same piano, on the same stage, at the same time he played everyday ever since his fight with Kurt. All he played on the piano was a slow, sad version of Teenage Dream. He didn't wear any hair gel anymore. He was to depressed to put any on before he went to school.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" A sharp voice snapped from behind.

Blaine shook it off. He thought he was just hearing voices.

"Are you even listening to me?" The more he heard it, the more it sounded like Kurt.

He decided to talk to 'Kurt'.

"Yes, of course I am imaginary voice." He replied simply and started playing the notes faster.

"Excuse me?!" Blaine felt someone grip his shoulders, causing him to turn around.

He gasped as soon as he saw Kurt. "K-Kurt?"

"What's with you?" Kurt smacked his arm. "I can't believe you would do this to me! To us!"

Blaine rubbed the part of his arm where he was smacked. "Look, I know you're mad at me for cheating-"

Kurt cut him off, "I'm not mad at you for cheating. I mad at you because you didn't cheat! That's the problem!" He smacked him again.

The younger boy stared at him in confusion. "So, you," He pointed at Kurt, "Are mad at me," He pointed to himself, "For not cheating."

"Exactly!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm confused." Blaine said.

"I can't believe you! I love you and I wanted to marry and have future with you and you go and, you know what you do? You ruin it!"

"What?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rambled on. "Just absolutely ruin it! You lied and said you cheated on me when you didn't.

"Oh.." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "You know I lied..."

"Of course I do!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine jumped a bit.

"I hate you!" Kurt exclaimed.

"But, you just said you love me." Blaine whispered.

"That's why I hate you!"

Now he was even more confused than he thought was possible. "So what your saying is, you're mad because I didn't cheat, and you hate me because you love me."

Kurt snapped, "That's what I'm saying!"

"Sorry.." Blaine whispered and looked down at his feet.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair. "I just- I can't believe you lied to me about cheating. It's like you wanted me to be mad at you, like you wanted me to hate you so much that I'd break up with you and never speak to you again."

Blaine sniffled and looked up at Kurt with tears in his eyes. "That's because I did."

That's when Kurt stood there in shock and disbelief over what the other boy had said. He wanted Kurt to hate him?

"Why?" Was all he managed to ask.

"I was holding you back." Blaine whispered. "You wanted to go to New York, I never wanted you to leave, so you didn't and you stayed behind. I told you to leave because I knew New York was one of your biggest dreams. You didn't need a stupid boy to drag you behind."

He sniffled again. Kurt shook his head.

"You're not stupid, Blaine. You might do stupid things, such as lying and saying you cheated,"

Blaine looked at him guiltily then looked back down.

"But that doesn't make you stupid." Kurt held Blaine's hands. "You weren't holding me back from doing anything. I was going to end up in New York eventually. And I was going to be there with you."

Blaine murmured something inaudible, but he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Blaine." Kurt pulled him in for a hug. "Please don't ever do this again."

"I promise I won't." Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sorry and I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt pulled away from the hug, but then leaned in and kissed Blaine full on the lips.

Blaine pulled away and slightly smiled at him. "So.. Do you want to go visit the new Glee club?"

"I'd love too."

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Like it? Hate it? Like? Hate? Like, hate, like, hate, like, hate,**

**This is my first one-shot ever.**


End file.
